


Maybe

by Etrangere



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, X/1999
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etrangere/pseuds/Etrangere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukito is not quite sure why he stays with them, deep down on the underground basement of the Tokyo Government office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for heavensgardener.

Yukito is not quite sure why he stays with them, deep down on the underground basement of the Tokyo Government office.

Maybe it’s got to do with how much Kamui-san looks like Touya, with dark locks shading down piercing eyes. Or maybe not, because everyone sees the one they love the most when they see Kamui-san, and then, who sees Kamui-san? Even Kamui - the other Kamui - always calls him Fuuma, and never listens when he’s answered "I am Kamui."

Maybe it’s because of the way Kamui-san laughed when he met him, and said both his wishes were exactly as strong and he couldn’t fulfil them in that case. Because of the yellow longing glint he tried to hide beneath his shaded glasses.

And because To-ya was the one who loved him - the both of him - so entirely, as two faces of the same person, different yet the same; and To-ya is gone, lost, and Yukito has no home to get back to.

So he does the cooking for the Angels. He smiles at them cheerfully, watching them suffer and hope, even there, even now as they prepare the impending Apocalypse.

Maybe it’s because Yukito knows what it is the be a mock being, a fake shell, and he remembers that anguish all to well. Maybe it’s because there’s no one else for Kamui-san, no one who would care for that self born of destiny. No one who wants him for his own sake. And that so much like Yukito, isn’t it?

Maybe it’s only because they’re both lonely, and of the way Kamui-san’s smile tilts when he comes home and says Kazuki-chan won’t come back tonight.

In the large, empty room, Kamui-san is sitting on the stone throne like a mute statue that barely look up when Yukito enters the room. He smiles nonetheless, aching with the desire to put his arms around him but not daring to offer any comfort, and asks:

"What do you want for dinner, tonight?"

Maybe you do not need any reason to care.


End file.
